


Never a Dull Moment

by zombiechick



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: I have, honestly, never written a crossover fic.  I hope that this cross makes sense to someone other than myself.  It seems logical to me.  If you haven't watched Warehouse 13, and you're a Whovian, you really should give it a try.  Same goes if you're reading this because you enjoy Warehouse 13 but haven't watched Doctor Who.Claudia gets a visit from The Twelfth Doctor while Artie is out for the day.  Artie, a Doctor fanboy, comes back and doesn't know who to be jealous over. lolAll mistakes are completely my own fault.  My beta is on vacation and not available to fix my, possibly, numerous comma problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow so many mistakes! Fixed now, I hope, as my beta got back from vacation. :)

Standing in the archives, surrounded by piles of boxes and files, her arms full of dusty envelopes and stacks of paper, Claudia heard a strange noise in the office outside that could only be described as , "VWORP VWORP."

"What the onomatopoeia?" she growled as she tossed her armload of materials onto a nearby box. Brushing the dust from her palms onto the thighs of her jeans, Claudia picked up her Tesla, that lay close at hand, and crept out into the adjoining room, ready for anything. 

Turning the knob of the door slowly, trying to avoid the all too familiar screech of the hinges, Claudia prepared herself. She knew that there shouldn't have been anyone else in the Warehouse. Pete and Myka were on assignment and Artie wasn't due back until that afternoon.

Readying herself to burst into the room, Claudia yelled forcefully, "This is a private government facility! You are...," the door stopped as it collided with a decidedly solid object. "What the...," Claudia wondered as she attempted to open the door again and felt it hit what felt like another door.

"Sorry," she heard a masculine brogue issue from the other side of the door. "Can you manage to squeeze through?"

Pointing her Tesla in the direction of the voice, cursing quietly to herself, her heart pounding with adrenaline, Claudia emerged and immediately took a defensive stance. Her weapon pointing at the intruder, she attempted a snarl, "This is a top secret government facility. Identify yourself!"

The older man ran one hand through his too long grey curls and answered, "The Doctor."

"You're...what?" Claudia gaped, her Tesla lowering slightly.

"The Doctor," he repeated as he straightened his jacket and unzipped the dark hoodie underneath to reveal a t-shirt that sported a large scarab beetle perched on a grinning skull. "Clearance code 12 Alpha Jelly Baby."

Keeping her eye on the strange, though admittedly interesting figure before her, Claudia sidestepped to the computer console. She typed quickly, one handed, to pull up personnel files. The file named simply "The Doctor" showed an image of a young man, large chin, floppy hair, and sporting a bow tie. "That's the right clearance code," she admitted while squinting at the picture and then glancing back at the man in front of her, "we seriously need to update this file though. How long ago was that picture taken? What thirty or forty years..."

The Doctor huffed, obviously offended, "That's a relatively recent photo; I've regenerated."

Clara scanned the file, "Regenerated. Hmmm, figure you'd look younger if you'd regenerated."

The Doctor frowned at her.

"Yikes, I thought Artie's eyebrows were vicious," Claudia murmured to herself.

"Let's drop it, shall we?" The Doctor snarled slightly. "Where's Arthur Nielsen? I've got a...," he paused, "a thing; need help with it. Mrs. Frederickson told me to talk to Arthur Nielsen." He eyed her up and down, "I'm guessing that's not you."

Claudia rolled her eyes, "He's out; should be back in a few hours. Wow," she continued, "so, I've heard some interesting things about you." She sat down in the desk chair, "Your chapter in the Manual is pretty short though. Man of mystery, huh?"

The Doctor looked around, obviously bored, "Something like that." His eyes suddenly widened as they fell on Claudia's guitar, propped in a corner by the filing cabinets, "Is that a Rickenbacker 481?" he breathed.

Claudia smiled, obviously quite proud, "That is my Rickenbacker 481," she explained as she sauntered over and stroked the neck, "Note the infamous slanted frets."

"And crushed pearloid shark’s teeth inlays," The Doctor cooed at the instrument. "Hold on, be right back." 

Claudia watched him run, in an oddly penguin-like manner, to his blue box. She remembered something about it from The Doctor's chapter in the manual but couldn't recall the details of its abilities. She was beginning to think that he'd been gone for quite a long time to be rooting around in a place no bigger than a garden shed, when the older man reemerged.

The Doctor held aloft his own classic instrument, as he popped back out the door of his box, "You know what this calls for," he exclaimed.

Claudia laughed as she quickly picked up her guitar and plugged in, "Never a dull moment," she smiled.


	2. Artie the Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie shows up at the Warehouse. The three take off in the TARDIS to fix...a thing. This isn't developing into a plot- just a warning.

Claudia took a break from the jam session to call Artie. 

He pulled the Jag over to the side of the road to take the call. "I'll be back in less than an hour," he yawned, wiping a hand down his face.

"Okay," Claudia smiled. "I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Artie suddenly looked much more alert, "What happened? What's that noise?"

Claudia laughed and pulled the door closed behind her, moving out onto the catwalk, "Nothing's happened but we do have a visitor."

"A what?"

"And I thought you'd like to know who it is so you don't," Claudia shrugged while attempting to suppress a snort of laughter, "you know fanboy out."

"Fanboy?!" Artie asked incredulously, "What are you even talking about?"

Claudia dropped her voice, "I've seen your little shrine to him."

"Shrine?" Artie practically screeched.

"All the maps," you know, "charts and photographs; the stick figure drawings, that you have in the file on The Doctor."

"The Doctor?!" Artie sputtered.

"Are you blushing, Arthur?" she asked him.

Artie ignored her, "What does he need?" he asked, unconsciously patting down his hair and straightening his collar.

"He said that Mrs. F sent him about a," Claudia waved her hand in a vague gesture, "thing."

"A thing?" Artie sputtered, quickly cranking the car into life, "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Artie," Claudia replied sternly, "don't drive like an idiot."

Artie laughed and signed off.

WH13WH13

True to his word, Artie arrived less than a half hour later. Claudia and The Doctor didn't hear the umbilicus open because of the volume of their guitars. Claudia had been highly amused to find that The Doctor's Mockingbird amp actually went to eleven.

Artie stepped into the office in time to see The Doctor and Claudia smiling as they sang loudly at each other, "Barbed wire love snags my jeans, barbed wire love, barbed wire love!!"

Claudia took the melody as The Doctor banged out the rhythm section, a huge grin plastered across his face. They played facing each other, their guitars almost touching they stood so close together. The Doctor strummed the last A, his foot rocking on the distortion pedal so that the chord range out through the office.

The excited smile on Artie's face froze when he saw The Doctor and Claudia panting and grinning at each other. Jealousy flared up inside him and he had to, almost physically, shake off the feeling. He walked forward, extending his hand, "Doctor, Artie Nielsen; good to meet you. Claudia told me you have a...thing?"

The Doctor's took Artie's hand and gave him a friendly shake, "Good, good, you're here; no time to lose." He set down his guitar and headed to the TARDIS, "Bring your bag of tricks," he suggested, nodding at Artie's doctor bag.

"Just let me grab a few things," Artie walked over to his desk and grabbed several items, stowing them quickly in his bag.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, "And bring the ginger, too," he smiled pointing toward Claudia.

"Uh, I don't, uh...not sure that's a good...," Artie sputtered.

Claudia raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "We're all climbing inside that box?" she asked, obviously ignoring Artie’s protests.

The Doctor grinned, also ignoring Artie, his eyebrows arching downward in a leer, "Coming?"

"Oh hells yeah," Claudia crowed and put down her guitar. She quickly followed Artie and The Doctor, shutting the door behind her. As the TARDIS started up, Claudia's voice rang out back into the office, "It's bigger on the...!" before being drowned out by the sound of the engines.


	3. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Claudia, and Artie return home safely. The Doctor invites Claudia to take another trip. Artie is not amused.

The mission involved Cybermen, an ancient Babylonian artifact, a lemon cheesecake, and a Dalek.  They were gone for several days but, thanks to the TARDIS, The Doctor deposited them back in the Warehouse office five minutes after they had left. 

Claudia practically bounced out of the TARDIS, "That was amazing!"

Artie followed holding a small iron box, "I'll go figure out where this needs to be housed," he threw over his shoulder, obviously a bit miffed at Claudia's show of enthusiasm. 

The Doctor sauntered out and grinned at Claudia, who was still bouncing off the walls with excitement. "So, what is it that you do here, Claudia?"

Claudia turned around, smiling broadly as she skipped over to the computers to check on things in the Warehouse, "Oh, you know," she typed away, "tech support, go out in the field a bit; junior agent stuff." Not aware of The Doctor's clearance, she left out the fact that she was slated to take over for Mrs. F one day.

"And you like it?" he asked casually while running a finger down the fret of Claudia's guitar, "It's enough excitement for you? Because you did really well out there and the TARDIS obviously likes you."

Claudia grinned, "She does?"

"Oh yes," The Doctor assured her, "she doesn't let just anyone fiddle with her controls like that."

"The functions are just so," Claudia made an expansive gesture with her hands, "complex but really...I don't know, logical."

The Doctor eyed her conspiratorially as he walked over the TARDIS and patted it affectionately. It hummed quietly to him. "So, how about another trip?"

Claudia's mouth dropped open, "Really? You'll take Artie and me with you again?"

The Doctor straightened suddenly, "Oh, well, Artie, um...I suppose, well. He's quite busy, isn't he?"

Claudia didn't quite seem to understand what The Doctor was getting at as her eyes became dreamy while she gazed at the TARDIS, "Where would we go?"

The Doctor grinned at her, "Not just 'where' but 'when.' Maybe you'd like to cruise down the Thames with the Sex Pistols in 1977?"

"The Queens Jubilee concert?" Claudia said breathily. "Didn't they get arrested for that?"

"Some of us did," The Doctor smiled at Claudia's giggle. "Or how about seeing The Who on the Isle of Wight in 1970?"

Claudia stood up and walked toward The Doctor, "That would be amazing."

"Time machine right here," The Doctor told her while patting the TARDIS doors.

They were interrupted by Artie walking into the office, "We've got a lot to do, Claudia."

Claudia spun around and grinned sheepishly, "Right, right, you're right, Artie."

The Doctor rebutted, "I've got a time machine; I could have her back here five minutes ago. Well, actually, no, that would be dangerous. You know, encountering yourself in your own time line and all," he waved his hands dismissively, "it's complicated."

Claudia recognized the look that Artie was giving her, "Try me again, some other time?" she asked hopefully.

The Doctor took Claudia's hand in both of his own and said, in a very charming tone, "It was a pleasure, Claudia."

Artie watched closely and thought, for a moment, that The Doctor was actually going to kiss Claudia's hand.

The Doctor caught the look that Artie was giving him and chose to simply shake her hand politely and smile.

He walked over to Artie and, extending his hand, told the other man, "You're every inch the agent that Mrs. Frederick said you were, and more. I do hope that we get to work together again sometime."

Claudia could have sworn that she saw Artie blush slightly at The Doctor's compliment.

Walking back to the TARDIS, The Doctor made his fingers into the shape of a phone and wiggled them against his ear while mouthing 'Call me' to Claudia. Then he disappeared inside his TARDIS. With a "VWORP VWORP" it was gone.

Artie watched as Claudia glanced down at a small piece of paper that The Doctor had slipped into her hand. She smiled and then put the paper in the front pocket of her jeans.


End file.
